


Guy Next Door

by ttamarrindo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, but it's not, this should have been under 1k, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo
Summary: “Dowoonie,” Brian starts, ready to explain why he’s in the younger’s couch and currently cuddling with his cats, but then the fog from the bathroom clears and all words die an instant death in Brian’s suddenly very dry mouth.“Uh,” he says very intelligently as he gapes at the guy that just stepped out of the bathroom. “You’re not Dowoon.”(Accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn’t question it) so now I’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin AU)





	Guy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, guess who's back.
> 
> For that one anon in tumblr <3 I'm sorry if this feels a little bit awkward and a little rushed. It's my first time writing this ship and I haven't gotten much time to write lately, so sorry.

When Jae called him up and said _hey, let's go get smashed tonight_ Brian should have said no. 

Better yet, he should have hung up on him without a word. Brian knows how these things end up by now, has gone bar-hopping with Jae one too many times not to know that it’s always a bad idea to follow along with whatever the older thinks will show them a good time. Jaehyung is already shameless when sober and alcohol just makes him all the more reckless, not to mention that it lowers Brian’s own inhibitions dangerously low. 

But Brian has just finished what had been a truly hellish week stock-full of final exams and he thinks he managed to pass all of his classes. So when Jae asked him to come with, Brian did exactly what he shouldn’t have and agreed.

Now, stumbling in the darkened hallway of Dowoon’s apartment block, he’s beginning to regret not listening to his good conscience and outright refusing. 

Because _of course_ Jaehyung would have found someone to spend the night with in one of the more seedier bars and _of course_ he would have ditched Brian to go hook up with this Wonpil guy or whatever his name was, so now Brian is drunk enough to be slurring and trying hard to make it to Dowoon’s apartment before he throws up over his own feet.

Stumbling to a stop in front of Dowoon’s door, Brian braces his elbows against the doorframe and forces the world to stop spinning in front of his eyes. He’s proud he made it this far to be honest, hammered as he is. Dowoon’s apartment is closer to the bar Jae, the asshole, had left him in, so Brian had headed this way instead of trying to make it all the way back to his and Jae’s dorm. 

Besides, Brian had seen the way Jae had been looking at Wonpil. There’s a big chance of him being locked out of their shared dorm tonight if he ever managed to get to it. So Brian is here, pounding on Dowoon’s door in an effort to be let in and crash on his couch.

After a full ten minutes of standing outside the younger’s door and getting no answer, Brian sighs and makes his way to the other end of the building where the dorms’ windows line up just a few feet above the ground. Maybe it’s his alcohol-addled brain, maybe it’s his borderline desperation, but Brian really doesn’t see a problem with cracking Dowoon’s window open and stepping inside his dorm. They’ve know each other long enough for this not to be awkward. 

Or at least Brian hopes so, because he already caught sight of the couch and even if he doesn’t remember it being this dark a color, it looks inviting enough for him not to spare a thought on social niceties and throw himself down on it with a huff.

He ends up with a mouthful of fur for his trouble. Grimacing and sticking his tongue out to swat away the cat fur that’s apparently stuck to every single square inch of the couch, Brian squints around the apartment. It seems odd somehow, a lamp standing where it shouldn’t and a piece of furniture Brian knows somewhere in the back of his head that’s currently drowning in beer that Dowoon doesn’t own. 

There’s also the matter of the orange tabby slowly slinking his way towards him. Brian is certain Dowoon hasn’t got a pet cat. But, he thinks through the cloud in his mind, Dowoon had been whining about feeling lonely lately so it’s not that big of a stretch for him to have a gotten a cat for company.

Or two apparently, Brian realizes when he feels a set of paw land on his back and turns to see a grey tomcat causally making his bed in the dip of his back. Brian just huffs, far too tired and far too drunk to question it much and lets the heavy drag of alcohol pull him to sleep.

*

Brian wakes up to a pounding headache and the telltale sound of someone showering. 

Wincing at the bright morning sun that flitters through the window - which he left open, oops - Brian sits up on the couch, mindful of the two cats, just as the door to the bathroom opens up. 

“Dowoonie,” Brian starts, ready to explain why he’s in the younger’s couch and currently cuddling with his cats, but then the fog from the bathroom clears and all words die an instant death in Brian’s suddenly very dry mouth.

“Uh,” he says very intelligently as he gapes at the guy that just stepped out of the bathroom. “You’re not Dowoon.”

“No, I’m not,” the guy says, easy as you please, like he finds strangers sleeping on his apartment - because Brian can now see that this is definetly _not_ Dowoon’s dorm - every other morning. “I’m Sungjin.”

“Ah fuck, you’re hot,” Brian blurts out before he can stop himself, wincing when he does. He blames the hangover. Also the fact that Sungjin is only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, which makes Brian _feel things_.

The guy falters, obviously caught off guard, but then he grins at him, lips curling up into something Brian would usually call a smirk if it weren't for the way his eyes seem to soften in amusement. “Glad you think so,” Sungjin says, before he heads for the kitchen and starts ruffling around his fridge. Still clad only in a flimsy towel, Brian can’t help but note.

“Why aren't you, like, freaking out right now,” Brian asks as he trails after him. Not that he’s complaining mind you, but it’s still a bit surprising for Sungjin to be so cool about this whole situation.

“I’ve seen you around a few times when you come visit your friend,” he says, points left towards the dorm Brian’s should have sneaked into. “So I knew you weren’t a thief or anything. Also,” he grins then, “you weren’t nearly as sneaky as you thought. I heard you climb my window last night and went to check, so I already knew you were here.”

“And you let me stay?” Brian asks, even more surprised when Sungjin sets a mug of coffee before him and asks him if he wants his eggs scrambled or not.

“I mean,” he shrugs, “I couldn’t throw you out, you were far too drunk for it to be safe,” he says as he starts cooking the eggs. “Besides,” he adds, turning to look at Brian over one shoulder. “You’re not that bad yourself. I wouldn't say no to a hot guy sleeping in my house, even if it’s my couch.”

Brian scalds his tongue on the coffee. 

“Careful,” Sungjin chides as he pats Brian on the back to keep him from choking. He’s smiling though and Brian can’t help but flush even harder at the sight of it. 

“So,” he says after Brian has calmed down enough, setting down his plate of eggs. “Staying for breakfast?”

It’s not really a question, not when they both already know what Brian is going to answer. Still.

“Sure,” Brian says, smiling right back at Sungjin, “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smooth Sungjin is smooth. Also the one who's shirtless cause Sunjing's visual are underrated and they really shouldn't be. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought! 
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ttamarrindo) <3


End file.
